godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
MireGoji
|nicknames =GiraGoji |portrayedby =Tsutomu Kitagawa |used =Godzilla 2000: Millennium, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus }} The MireGoji (ミレゴジ ) is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1999 and 2000 Godzilla films, Godzilla 2000: Millennium and Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. Name In Godzilla 2000: Millennium, the MireGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically mireniamu (ミレニアム ), meaning millennium, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, the GiraGoji's name comes from another 's name, Megaguirus (メガギラス , Megagirasu), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detail Godzilla returned from the grave, so to speak, in Godzilla 2000: Millennium. The new suit, created for the film by suit maker Shinichi Wakasa and worn by new suit actor Tsutomu Kitagawa, was an all new, very radical look for Godzilla. Heavily inspired by the KingGoji suit, this suit contained many new and old features. The scales on this suit were more detailed and prominent, his were large and jagged with a purple tint to them, and his head shape was thinner, making him look more reptilian. Godzilla's mouth and eyes contained the trademark "frown" present on other suits; the tongue was long and teeth had the old fangs, and his eyes were white with black pupils, much like the eyes used on the 84Goji suit. The tiny ears that existed in the original Godzilla suit and those in the Heisei series had also returned. This suit was painted a natural, dark shade of green. It was the first Godzilla suit to be officially painted green, where as previous suits were mostly painted charcoal black, except the ones in the original film. For the next film, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, very few changes were made to this suit design. It now had a smaller mouth, flatter face, longer neck, the skin color was changed to an even lighter shade of green, and the color of the dorsal plates was changed to more of a light purple color. Otherwise, it's the same suit. This suit is also called the GiraGoji (ギラゴジ ). Gallery Production ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium MIREgOJI.gif Behind the Scenes MireGoji Godzilla 2000.jpg Kitagawa.jpg G2kevent.jpg MireGoji Suit On Set.jpg G2ksuithang.jpg 4053 01.jpg Godzilla-2000-godzilla-10753303-316-390.jpg G2K - Godzilla Bites on a Boat.jpg G2K - Godzilla On Water.jpg G2K - Godzilla.jpg G2K - Godzilla Being Attacked by the Military.jpg G2K - Godzilla Kills Katagiri.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Dscf2248.jpg Godzilla.jp - Godzilla 2000.jpg G2000approach.jpg 2000 MireGoji Suit Bottom.jpg Suzukig2000.jpg GiraGoji.jpg GXM - Godzilla Bites On a Train.jpg Screenshots Godzilla 2000: Millennium 001000wallpaper03.jpg G2K - Godzilla vs. the Military.jpg Godzilla 1999 Close-Up.jpg Godzilla Swimming.jpg 967737-228 godzilla 2000 01.jpg Godzilla2000-39.jpg Godzilla2000-36.jpg Colors.jpg Godzilla Millenium.JPG Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla recreates Gojira 1.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla recreates Gojira 2.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla recreates Gojira 3.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla recreates Gojira 4.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla recreates Gojira 5.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla attacks Tokai Village, 1966.png GxM2.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla attacks Nakanoshima, Osaka 1.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla attacks Nakanoshima, Osaka 2.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla attacks Nakanoshima, Osaka 3.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla attacks Nakanoshima, Osaka 4 dem scutes.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla attacks Nakanoshima, Osaka 6.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla attacks Nakanoshima, Osaka 7.png Super Extreme MireGoji Close-Up.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla side view.png ImagesCAGD6VDS.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla is swarmed by Meganula.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla keeps getting swarmed.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla walks up there.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus flies behind Godzilla.png GxM.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla fires atomic breath.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla will do something right now.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla wakes up.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Gojira.png Godzilla00_01.jpg GXM Godzilla Head-Shot.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - BELLY ATTACK.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Shhh....png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Megaguirus tries this AGAIN..png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla eats Megaguirus' stinger.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - YOU WIN.png GxM6.jpg Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla walks around the city.png Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Griffon commits suicide.png Post-Production 3S-T Battle 1.png|Godzilla in the 2006 version of CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle Suit and Puppet Museum - MireGoji.png Encounter - MireGoji.jpg Encounter - MireGoji Other View.jpg Encounter - Website 6.jpg New York Comic-Con Display 1.jpg New York Comic-Con Display 2.jpg Merchandise Covers G-023.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium G-024.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Toys Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Godzilla 1999.jpg|Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series Godzilla 1999 Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Godzilla 1999 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 1999 112002_3.jpg|M-ARTS polyresin statue Godzilla 1999 figure from Bandai Creation.png|A figure of Godzilla 1999 from Bandai Creation Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 2000.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 2000 Shmag2000.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 2000 Magazines MireGoji.jpg Trivia *The MireGoji suit was also used to characterize Godzilla in Toho's CR Godzilla games in 2006 and 2010.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcn3Mrzi2VE Godzilla 2012 Millennium Ultimate kaiju *This Godzilla suit is one of the longest lasting suits. *The MireGoji suit can be seen during the Godzilla Encounter. *The MireGoji was the second Godzilla design to have appeared as a computer generated image in a film (the first being the MogeGoji); there is an underwater shot in Godzilla 2000: Millennium, in which MireGoji is completely rendered in CGI. References Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Millennium Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Millennium Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits Category:CGI